


In Death I Will Free You (Rebirth)

by borglone_writes



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, First Time Meeting, Jumping off a cliff, implied sparrabeth, introspective piece, mentions of jack sparrow, mentions of weatherby swann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borglone_writes/pseuds/borglone_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All her life, Elizabeth Swann felt like she’s suffocating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Death I Will Free You (Rebirth)

**Author's Note:**

> My first post in AO3!!! I never thought of making an account in here, but since that other site won't let me post stories, then i'll just bring every stories i have from here on out to AO3 instead. Coincidentally, this is also the very first fic i've ever written in such a loooooong time. The writing may be a bit choppy since i was still adjusting. 
> 
> This piece is dedicated to my fellow sparrabeth shippers, especially the one that i've made (hopefully) lifelong friendship with. You know who you are ;)

All her life, Elizabeth Swann felt like she’s suffocating.

She was drowning in the limitations of her genders and expectations placed upon her shoulders by the society.

Her good natured father sometimes had an inkling of her feelings, that’s why he was more lenient towards her than most fathers would and he indulged her fascinations for pirates up to a point. But Elizabeth felt rightly that he wouldn’t ever understand how suffocated she felt whenever she’s dressed up and about mingling in society as the governor’s daughter, as a lady in society’s eyes, how sick she feels every time she has to smile haughtily or laugh daintily on front of the ladies and gentlemen presents in every social gatherings.

Elizabeth felt deeply how much her heart hurts to see the sea - her means of freedom - so close in her reach and yet so far away, as if the deep blue see she saw everytime she looked outside her window was merely a dream, only to dissappear when she wake. But it was the destiny for women in her time. Even though her heart hurts, she was resigned to her fate. She was prepared - and has been preparing her heart for some time - to accept Captain Norrington’s imminent proposal, who she was sure would officially propose to her in his promotion party.

As she followed Captain - no _Commodore_ Norrington to the battlements with what she is sure would be a proposal - she felt like she can’t even breathe. Literally. Her corset, the newest fashion from London, sucked every breath in her body. She ironically felt how fitting this was. With her being figuratifely suffocating from her limitations and she being close to accepting a proposal that would sign her entrapment for life, that she should be suffering it literally.

She leaned in, not really listening to Cap - Commodore (she really should be remembering this if he was to be her husband) Norrington prattling on about marriage to a _fine_ woman, while she was fighting for her breath, struggling to stay conscious through his sincere - yet very rigid, prim, and very _proper_ proposal.

Unable to fight any longer, Elizabeth closed her eyes and succumbed to the temptation of unconsciousness. She didn’t even feel it when she fall down and plunged into the depth of the sea she loved so much. The sea which had claimed millions life of men and women alike, will now claimed hers.

She didn’t feel the way the water tickled her body, consuming her soul whole. She didn’t feel it when the ocean whispered of a song to her ears. She didn’t feel her life slowly died away into nothing but the foam of the ocean.

She didn’t feel it when the ocean goddess spit her back again to the land of the living with the aid of a legendary pirate who is no stranger to the goddess herself. She didn’t feel it when said Pirate - Captain Jack Sparrow cut off the bloody corset off of her, figuratively freeing her from her entrapment.

She didn’t feel it when her soul connected his, when destiny would then entangle their life together, forever changing it into something they can’t ever turn back to.

When she next opened her eyes with her corset and dress off, she beheld the blackest obsidian colored eyes she had ever seen, looking at her, through her, _inside_ her.

For the first time in her life, Elizabeth felt _free._

_She was reborn_.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this image for quite some time that Elizabeth was reborn after she was drowned and "died" in that very first part of the movie. This is how it came out. I wasn't quite as satisfied upon further reflection, how this piece turned out tbh. I'm still trying to adjust myself to writing story again.


End file.
